


Alas I cannot swim [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Alas I cannot swim by pr_scatterbrain read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Andrew finds out later that Jesse doesn’t tell people things without not telling them other things at the exact same time. But that is later. Or the selkie au, where Jesse is a selkie and Andrew is Andrew about it. Also, there is angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alas I cannot swim [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alas I cannot swim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465647) by [pr_scatterbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_scatterbrain/pseuds/pr_scatterbrain). 



**Title** : Alas I cannot swim  
 **Author** : pr_scatterbrain  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : TSN RPF  
 **Character** : Andrew/Jesse  
 **Rating** : teen and up audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Andrew finds out later that Jesse doesn’t tell people things without not telling them other things at the exact same time. But that is later. Or the selkie au, where Jesse is a selkie and Andrew is Andrew about it. Also, there is angst.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465647)  
**Length** : 0:12:38  
Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Alas%20I%20cannot%20swim%20by%20pr_scatterbrain.mp3.zip)


End file.
